Turn off the lights
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Porque San Valentín es más que chocolates, rosas y corazones, es mucho sudor, nervios y amores secretos.
∞ **Título** : "Turn off the lights!"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Comfort

∞ **Rating** T

∞ **N/A** Cazadores de Sombras no me pertenece, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Casandra Clare. _Este fic participa del Reto Especial "San Valentín" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"._

∞ **Resumen:** Porque San Valentín es más que chocolates, rosas y corazones, es mucho sudor, nervios y amores secretos.

∞ **Advertencias:** Semi AU.

La historia se respeta hasta el cuarto libro, donde el final es cambiado. Los buenos ganan, ya no hay más Sebastian. Cambio de especie para uno de los personajes

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

En la guerra, el enemigo ataca en dos ocasiones:

cuando esté listo, y cuando tú no lo estás.

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

1.

El ruido de la licuadora se cuela por la rendija de la puerta, Simon se revuelve antes de halar toda la colcha y cubrir su cabeza, envolviéndose totalmente, un burrito humano mal humorado. El ruido continua y él quiere gritarlo, que guarde silencio sin importar la ironía de su acción, se da media vuelta, tomando ahora la almohada para ponerla sobre el costado de su rostro. El sonido sigue ahí. Se sienta de un solo movimiento, pateando las mantas y buscando con sus manos en la cabecera por su celular y sus lentes. El movimiento se detiene y lo recuerda, ese no es su cuarto.

La puerta azota entonces sin aviso alguno contra la pared, obligándole a ponerse en guardia, con una camiseta sin mangas y un vergonzoso bóxer de Star Wars.

―Veo que ya has despertado bella durmiente.

Simon hace una mueca, rascando la parte de atrás de su nuca, Jordan le mira ya vestido y con un enorme vaso que Simon piensa puede ser una malteada de proteínas, asqueroso.

―Eres ruidoso ―. Se queja, dejando caer su mirada sobre la pantalla bloqueada de su celular, son las seis y treinta, quiere golpear a Jordan.

―Bueno, soy en realidad mucho mejor que un despertador. Hoy regresas a la escuela ¿recuerdas?

Un gemido de desencanto abandona los labios del castaño, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la cama, un peso extra le sigue. Jordan ha abandonado su malteada en la cabecera y ahora se recuesta a su lado, brazos flexionados tras la cabeza y sonrisa burlona.

―Según mis fuentes, y por fuentes me remito a la única amiga que pareció soportarte estas dos últimas semanas, tus pequeñas vacaciones han terminado Lewis, es hora de enfrentar al mundo y ser adulto.

―No quiero ser adulto, no puedo ser adulto ―.Susurra contra el colchón, Jordan pretende no escucharlo.

―Luke ha llamado hace unos minutos, tienes que ir a la estación después de clases y el Praetor Lupus me ha hecho oficialmente tu guardián hasta nuevo aviso.

Simon gira su rostro para verle, antes de comenzar a negar frenéticamente, porque esto simplemente no está pasando.

Había sido justo después de salir de "Pandemónium" regresar a casa tras dejar a Clary era una rutina tan normal que su madre ya no le esperaba despierta, así que caminó por la misma ruta de siempre, pasando la segunda avenida, dos cuadras hacia el sur y doblar hacia la izquierda. La casita con macetas de tulipanes en la entrada era la suya. Simon, reajusto sus audífonos poniendo una canción en aleatorio y deslizando su teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón, al día siguiente tenia ensayo con la banda y Erick era especialmente irritante cuando alguien llegaba tarde así que tendría que terminar su tarea para la segunda hora en cuanto llegara o su teléfono se llenaría de mensajes nada amenazantes pero si molestos de parte del vocalista y seudo poeta de su amigo.

Simon doblo a la izquierda, justo por la esquina donde vivía la señora Peekins cuando lo sintió, un golpe en su costado, el dolor fue una explosión de adrenalina, costillas quebrándose y él cayendo sobre las escaleras de la señora Peekins. Simon grito cuando enormes garras redibujaron su pecho y un hocico exhalo caliente sobre su rostro.

Sus brazos temblaron, eso era un jodido perro gigante. No, su mente empujo un pensamiento más oscuros y poco realista. El animal le observo, pupilas ambarinas dilatadas, gruñendo, mostrándole los dientes y presionando más su pata sobre el tórax del castaño. Simon respiraba agitado y sabía que algo andaba mal ante la humedad que sentía en su costado. El perro dio un aullido alto. Simon tuvo entonces la nariz de este paseando por su cuello hasta su hombro. Y él lo intento, mantener la calma, mientras sus ojos viajaban a todo lo que estuviese cerca de él, algo que pudiese usar como un arma. No había nada.

Simon casi quiso recordar algún movimiento de defensa personal que Luke les enseñara a Clary y a él cuando eran más pequeños y el robo de niños estaba a la orden del día en el lado oeste de Nueva York. Sin embargo tenía la mente en blanco, dio una respiración profunda pensando en su madre recostada en el sillón de doble plaza, con la televisión encendida y una manta sobre sus hombros. Pensó en Rebecca llamando esa mañana para pedir por paquetería sus viejas botas para la nieve y su chaqueta de cuero que alguna vez había sido de papá. Simon se sintió asustado y patético, por sus pensamientos y su posición.

La nariz del perro había recorrido la mitad de su cuerpo, sin apartar su pata, Simon sabía que era ilógico tratar de derribarlo y correr, él era pésimo en deportes no llegaría ni a media cuadra antes de tener al gran animal de nuevo sobre su espalda. Así que se vio así mismo en urgencias, con generosas mordidas y recibiendo inyecciones contra la rabia un jueves por la madrugada. Su madre primero le gritaría y después le abochornaría a base de abrazos frente a las enfermeras, Clary correría por los pasillos para llegar hasta él con su ropa de dormir de pantalones estampados y una vieja camiseta de Naruto que recibió la navidad pasada. Regresarían todos en la camioneta de Luke y eso quedaría registrado como un hecho vergonzoso para su vida que no contaría, ya vería que historias se le ocurrirían para justificar las cicatrices de mordidas muchos años después. Pero ese no era el momento, tenía que apretar la mandíbula y soportar los colmillos rasgándole la piel que vendrían.

El perro apartó su pata y lo empujo con el hocico por las escaleras, Simon escalo, ayudado de piernas y brazos, sin darle la espalda en ningún momento. Fue un error, quedar con la defensa abierta y las manos apoyadas al filo del primer escalón de la entrada. El animal abrió sus fauces y dio la primera de las seis mordidas en la cadera de un Simon que había gritado desgarradoramente, todo cambio en ese momento, su instinto se encendió y su racionalidad murió. Simon comenzó a revolverse, a luchar, a meter sus manos y dar patadas, la segunda mordida fue en su antebrazo derecho, la tercera y cuarta fueron sobre el muslo y pantorrilla izquierda respetivamente, la quinta fue por debajo de su glúteo y la última, la más dolorosa, fue sobre su hombro.

Simon estaba jadeando, ojos llenos de lágrimas y gafas quebradas sobre el puente de su nariz cuando la lengua pasó por sobre la última herida. Sus ropas hechas un desastre de tela rota y empapada de sangre. Tal vez no sería tan fácil como había imaginado, tal vez debió de quedarse a dormir junto a Clary como en otras ocasiones, o tal vez esa noche su vida también tenía que cambiar, alinearse para prepararle para lo que estaba por venir, tal vez eran tantas combinaciones, tantas posibilidades, tantos "hubiera" que Simon recordó que la señora Peekins era medio sorda y vivía sola. Que ella seguramente no había escuchado nada y que al día siguiente lo único que encontraría seria su cuerpo perforado por colmillos y un celular que nunca había dejado de reproducir "Madness" de Muse a unos metros de su jardín.

Lo siguiente que Simon supo fue que había amanecido en su cama, con solo ropa interior y sin cortinas. Su madre había tocado su puerta para avisarle que era hora de ir a la escuela y él no recordaba nada más que Pandemónium y Clary, se tomó la cabeza entre sus manos y fue en busca de su amiga. Fue ahí donde empezó todo. Los cazadores de sombra, Jace, brujos, demonios, batallas en el East River, locos queriendo formar ejércitos oscuros y una guerra que parecía no tener fin, todo en menos de unos meses.

Y en medio de todo ello a él perdiendo el control durante la luna llena a mitad de una pelea con Clary por haber besado a Jace ante la orden de la reina Seelie. Simon aún puede recordar el dolor de sus extremidades contrayéndose, el sonido de sus huesos como si estuviere rompiéndose uno a uno, y su incapacidad por mantenerse erguido. Su sangre más caliente, los sonidos volviéndose más altos, y el mundo dejando de tener color para ser monocromático. Su primera transformación, el recuerdo, el golpe de entendimiento. El comenzar a gruñir en lugar de hablar. Había sido atacado por un hombre lobo. Tenía que encontrar a Luke, tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuese.

Maia le había encontrado rondando la casa de Luke y se hizo cargo de él, hasta que Clary regreso y todo se fue a la mierda, entre reglas de inquisidores, demonios rapiñadores y Valentine secuestrándole.

Su vida había sido una constante pelea por mantenerse vivo y alejado del peligro, que no resultaba si se tenía como mejor amiga a una chica que se creía la heroína irrompible del nuevo mundo. Pero Simon se mantuvo, siempre fuerte, siempre ahí, como el faro de luz para esas personas que poco a poco se estaban convirtiendo en sus amigos y con una marca sobre su frente como modo de defensa que Clary había puesto en él.

Cuando Jordan llego eran mediados de diciembre, acción de gracias había pasado y su segunda luna estaba a solo unos días. Simon maldice ese instante en su mente.

Parecía que al fin habían llegado a una época de recesión de imitadores de Hitler muertos y alianzas fuertes, había luchado junto a Izzy en Alicante y ahora parecían tener una relación más cercana a amantes clandestinos y amigos por apariencia frente a los demás. Esa tarde después de comer en Taki´s con ella, Alec y Magnus, estos últimos recién llegados de su viaje por Europa. Simon se fue a la cochera donde la banda le esperaba, todos ansiosos y emocionados, porque ahora Simon era la nueva estrella, el chico desgarbado de camisetas geek evolucionado al chico de ojos miel profundo, chaquetas de cuero y botas de combate. Él les dijo lo sucedido, su nuevo compañero interior, de afilados colmillos y pelaje marrón, todos lo festejaron, demasiado idiotas, pensó Simon como para preocuparse por la nueva raza a la que ahora él pertenecía en lugar de encontrar la palabra que rimara con ángulos y piel.

Así que Simon deicidio también tomárselo con humor, dejarlo fluir todo, quiso relajarse con la guitarra bajo su brazos y las cuerda vibrando en sus dedos, porque todo tenía un equilibrio extraño ahora en su vida y él podía lidiar con ello sin sentir que enloquecería de un minuto a otro.

Pero entonces la puerta se abrió y Kyle –futuro Jordan compañero de piso- entro. Era un chico de piel trigueña, mechones largos de cabello caoba y agudos ojos avellanas. Tenía una camiseta sin manga que dejaba ver un tatuaje de escritura en árabe rodeando su tríceps, caminaba de manera despreocupada, como si estuviese haciéndoles un favor con su presencia a todos en la habitación.

Simon no se hubiese molestado, acostumbrado a los destellos de diva de Magnus y la personalidad arrogante de Jace pero entonces lo sintió. El olor en el aire más fuerte, una esencia masculina, una mezcla de sudor y rastros de jabón. Su vientre sufrió un tirón y tuvo la necesidad de gimotear, de tirar la guitarra y caminar hasta el hasta entonces desconocido chico que ahora le parecía más alto y ancho que un principio, Simon sacudió su cabeza con los sentidos embotados, sintiéndose aturdido, por la voz que estaba saliendo de Kyle y su olor, su maldito olor envolviéndose alrededor de su cuerpo.

Simon retrocedió sin darse cuenta. Pero Jordan lo noto, sus miradas se encontraron y entonces él extendió su mano, y Simon vio la extremidad vacilando, Erick le empujo del hombro para que la tomara. Y todo se detuvo. El olor se remitió y el nudo en su estómago se disolvió.

Kyle le soltó para saludar a los demás, nunca dejo de verlo.

Simon debió de haberlo sabido en ese momento, que todo se volvería mover, que cambiara de posición para reacomodarse y que le arrastraría en todo ese proceso.

―Hey Simon

Una mano frente a sus ojos le hacen enfocar al borroso Jordan a su lado, el chico chasquea la lengua y se incorpora sobre su antebrazo para alcanzar las gafas del suelo.

―No ves ni una mierda, ¿cierto? ―. Jordan se sentó para deslizarle suavemente los anteojos, Simon no se movió ―. Mucho mejor ―. Le sonrió, incorporándose por completo, abandonando la cama ―. Ahora, Clary dijo que tu madre está de acuerdo en firmar el contrato de arrendamiento siempre y cuando la visites una vez a la semana, tienes que ir al instituto si quieres hablar con Clary sobre algo más, porque el servicio de mensajería se ha terminado por hoy.

―De verdad que no regresara ―, murmuro para sí Simon, encogiendo las piernas y recordando cómo es que todo había terminado con la muerte de Sebastian y el hechizo de repulsión que su marca había provocado hacia Lilith.

―Bueno, los cazadores de sombras pertenecen al mundo de la sombras, pensé que lo habrías aprendido después de todo este tiempo con ellos.

―Yo, ya lo sabía. Me refiero a que Izzy me lo conto, lo que hacen y el camino que Clary tendría que seguir es solo que…

Jordan apretó los labios

―Eres buen amigo de Isabelle Lightwood eh

― ¿Ah?

Simon, se reacomodo los lentes para mirarle dar la media vuelta, las palabras habían sonado demasiado a fastidio.

―Lo que sea, llegaras tarde, hoy iré hasta el Praetor, quizás me quede por ahí así que no me esperes.

―Jordan espera, ¡Hey!

El alto chico salió, Simon escucho el tintineo de las llaves y la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse. Jordan era así, rápido para salir de un lugar cuando lo quería. Simon se quedó sentado en la cama, pies balanceándose y el pensamiento de que algo malo se había instalado entre ambos, no entendió el porqué, lo que si sabía ahora era que al parecer Isabelle se sumaba con Maia a los temas tabú en ese apartamento y entre los dos.

…

…

…

2.

Simon leía casi distraídamente a un lado de Bat, segundo al mando de la manada, y responsable de esta cuando Luke no estaba. Bat jugaba con su viejo PSP con la luz tintineante sobre sus cabezas y la radio encendida tocando los éxitos de los 90´s. mientras Bat mataba a grandes jefes para pasar de nivel, Simon sentía que perdía la calma ante cada nueva página que pasaba.

El mundo de los lobos era una cosa fascinante y aterradora a la vez. Con una organización estrictamente social relacionada con la fuerza y el proveer para la manada. Esta es liderada generalmente por un macho o hembra alfa.

Habitualmente las manadas contienen entre 15 a 20 miembros. La historia relata que antiguamente se pensaba que el omega ocupaba el rango más bajo, pero estudios recientes han revelado que no es así ya que su papel en la manada puede llegar a ser crucial. Simon se detiene unos segundos viendo el perfil de Bat, ceño fruncido y labios apretados. Dudo. Pero la idea había nacido sin esperar consecuencia, había plantado sus semillas dentro de su cabeza para germinar, Simon dejo de titubear.

Viendo sobre el hombro del más alto, le susurro.

―Oye Bat, si hicieras el combo que te enseñe quizás…

―Calla Simon, lo tengo controlado.

La música del juego se disolvió, dándole la contraria a lo que Bat había dicho y poniendo en grandes letras rojas en la pantalla "Game Over", Simon reprimió la risa y Bat dejo caer la PSP para restarle importancia, a su vergüenza y mejillas acaloradas. Le dio una mala mirada a Simon y se hundió en el sofá.

―Me has distraído cuatro ojos ―.Se quejó tan alto como pudo. Simon solo le sonrío.

―Lo que digas. Ahora que estas en una ligera depresión causada por el tercer jefe que por lo visto no derrotaras hoy, podrías explicarme que es eso de alfa, beta y omega.

―Santa mierda, yo no hare eso ―.Bat se levanta del sillón compartido, manos en alto y renuencia brillando en los ojos ―. ¿Alguien ha visto a Luke o Maia? ―. Grita, haciendo un altavoz con sus manos rodeando su boca, un chico, de piel morena y gorra al revés se acerca para negar, diciendo algo como día libre ―. No existen los jodidos días libres, ninguno tiene días libres, me escucharon. Joder ―. Bat hecha su cabeza hacia atrás, sacudiendo su cabello, para después girar su rostro donde Simon y señalarle como si fuese culpable de algo ―. Un momento, un momento, tienes a Jordan contigo ¿no es así?

―Es mi guardián si es a lo que te refieres

―Tecnicismo, el punto es que está contigo. Así que es a él a quien le corresponde explicarte todo eso de los alfas y los omegas.

―Ni hablar, él no regresara hasta mañana, y Luke se ha ido con la mamá de Clary a quien sabe dónde, así que explícamelo.

―Un demonio que lo hare.

―Te he prestado mi consola

―No eres el único que tiene consola por aquí.

―Estás jugando mi video juego.

―Puedo comprarlo si lo quiero

―Te diré como derrotar al jefe.

Bat lo mira, la sonrisa que últimamente ahora Simon tiene, como si fuese el puto amo del universo, y todos sabían que lo era cuando de ese tipo de cosas se trataba: comics, películas, series, anime, manga, juegos. Todo un desadaptado social que ahora era uno de ellos, y algo muy parecido como el hijo de Luke, el líder. Bat se deja caer de nuevo en el sofá, sintiéndose timado.

―Me dirás las rutas también ―. Farfulla malhumorado. Simon asiente girando su cuerpo hacia él. Bat siente que quiere huir. Maldito Jordan que no había hecho su trabajo ―.Bien, empecemos porque tanto has leído del libro.

―Todo, ya lo he terminado.

―Es que tú no tienes vida.

―Claro que la tengo, pero con la última batalla en Alicante y mi brazo roto tuve un tiempo de recesión y aburrimiento.

―Si como sea, si ya lo has leído todo ¿por qué es eso lo único que pareces no entender? cuando hay cientos de cosas.

―Internet.

― ¿De verdad, todo de internet?

―Casi todo, las películas y viejas historias también ayudan ―. Simon aparta el libro de su regazo, reacomodándose al cruzar ambas piernas sobre el sofá y dejando descansar sus antebrazos entre sus muslos ―. Lo de alfa y omegas solo es explicado en base a lobos, y aunque es verdad que nos convertimos en ellos, también es verdad que somos humanos, así que, como es que se aplica cuando eres un hombre lobo.

Bat chasquea la lengua ―. Insisto en que eso le toca explicarlo al inútil de Jordan.

―Vaya, de verdad que no te agrada ―.Murmura Simon al verlo casi escupir el nombre de Kyle

―Ataco a Maia.

Simon piensa que es más que eso, pero se lo guarda, Bat se comporta totalmente diferente cuando está con ella, Maia no lo ha notado y él no dirá nada en voz alta, en cambio contesta a la defensiva que de pronto Bat ha alzado.

―Él se ha disculpado, de hecho ellos ahora ya se hablan.

―Eso no borra el pasado Simon.

―Tal vez no, pero ellos lo están intentando, hacerlo bien en el presente para tener un buen futuro. Además, a ti y a mí también nos atacaron. Eso pasa, es una cosa horrible, pero pasa.

Bat, le mira, ojos miel tras las gafas, y cejas arqueadas, Simon era el niño nuevo de la manada, el más pequeño hasta entonces, más incluso que Maia, y él de verdad lo está intentando, adaptarse, no perder su vida, y estar ahí. Hubo algo de respeto encendiéndose en el pecho de Bat ante ese hecho.

―Bien cuatro ojos, escucha con cuidado porque esto solo lo diré una vez ―. Bat se aclara la garganta, Simon asiente atento ―. Nosotros nos dividimos en alfas, betas y omegas. Los primeros, como sabrás, suelen ser los líderes de la manada, ellos a diferencia de los otros dos cuentan con un olfato mucho más avanzado, suelen ser territoriales, posesivos, protectores y fuertes. Los omega por el contrario son tranquilos aunque no por ello sumisos, sus instintos los hacen receptores de manipular el ambiente con las hormonas que secretan, es decir pueden aligerar el ambiente cuando hay tensión, o calmar por ejemplo: el llanto de un niño, en otras palabras ellos influencian las emociones. Y al final están los betas, ellos por lo general tienen un elevado coeficiente, ellos suelen ser los cerebros de las manadas para las estrategias o los doctores de estas.

‹Así que básicamente es así, tres categorías dentro de las manadas. Como sabes Luke es un alfa y él ya ha escogido a su pareja, ella es humana, una cazadora, lo cual es un problema por sí solo porque veras es aquí donde entra la putada de nuestra raza. Los alfas suelen tener predilección por los omegas, como dije los omegas secretan hormonas, entre ellas feromonas, lo que hace que entren en el rango de olfato de los alfas, eso tiene que ver exclusivamente con nuestro lobo interior, esto nos vuelve irracionales, dejamos de pensar cuando un omega esta en celo, incluso existen casos de violación entre las mandas ante un omega que no ha podido controlar sus celos›

―Espera, espera ¿Qué? ―. Simon se inclina un poco ante Bat, es él ahora quien le sonríe como si disfrutara de haberlo aturdido.

―Todos, bueno excepto los vampiros porque ellos ya están muertos, tenemos instintos Simon, somos animales, y como animales tenemos nuestros ciclos reproductivos, en los humanos esta la ovulación y menstruación en las mujeres, así que pasa algo parecido con los omega, ellos tienen temporadas donde estas listos para reproducirse y su olor es una señal de esto. Pero debes entender que eso solo funciona con las omegas hembras.

―Es obvio que solo funciona con las hembras.

―También hay omegas machos ―. Simon parpadeo, antes de ladear su cabeza.

―Disculpa pero tu acabas de…

―Lo has leído, alfas hembra y macho, betas hembra y macho, omegas hembra y…Macho.

―Pero has dicho sobre la reproducción, un macho no puede…

―Eso es correcto, un macho nunca tendrá las herramientas necesarias para procrear, pero sigue existiendo en él el instinto de la reproducción, está en su naturaleza. Nadie decide en que categoría será transformado o va nacer Simon, debes de tener eso presente, no todos los ataques de lobos son de alfas, eso sería un desastre, la jerarquía sucumbiría y la raza se extinguiría. ¿Sabes cómo es que un líder es elegido en la manada?

―Matando al líder actual.

―Exacto, ahora imagina si todos fueran alfas, no existiría siquiera una manada porque luchar.

―Todo esto es demasiado.

―Lo es, ahora dime que es lo que eres.

― ¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres?

―La categoría Simon, ¿A qué categoría perteneces?

―Yo… ¿no lo sé? ―. Simon se hunde un poco en el sofá, Bat golpea su frente con una mano.

―No me jodas cuatro ojos, ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Luke debió de haberte mandado con el brujo de Brooklyn o con algún doctor de alguna manada cercana.

―No, no lo hizo, aun así no entiendo que tan importante es, después de todo soy un chico así que no hay problema.

―Es que tú, maldito niño, no has escuchado ninguna palabra, si eres un alfa debo de enseñarte a controlar a tu instinto, si eres un beta serás remitido a hacer de soporte para la manada y si eres un omega tienes que ir por unos jodidos supresores ya.

― ¿Supresores?

―Pastillas que controlan el celo. Ese por el que un alfa puede incluso violarte.

―Joder, no es en serio.

―Claro que lo es, somos lobos, unos jodidos lobos Simon, nuestra estructura es diferente a cuando eras un humano, y tienes que adaptarte. Así que vas levantando tu culo de aquí para que vayas a Brooklyn en este momento.

― ¿Con Magnus?

― ¿A dónde más pretendes que te envié? Sin Luke aquí no puede contactar con otra manada, porque esto no es una emergencia, es solo negligencia, así que ¡largo de aquí! ―Bat le empuja fuera del sofá, hasta tirarlo al piso, Simon rueda, quejándose ante el golpe que su hombro ha sufrido ―. Y ni si quiera pienses en regresar aquí sin saber que eres, ¿me has oído?

―Fuerte y claro, aunque en realidad más fuerte que claro.

―Oh, por cierto ―. Bat habla alto, recuperando el PSP de la mesita de al lado, y ocultando la pequeña sonrisa al bajar la cabeza ― Maia es una alfa.

Simon, arquea una ceja, sin entender que es lo que eso significa, pero declina el preguntar cuando la muisca de reinicio del juego se deja escuchar. Porque su cabeza ahora está procesando todo lo dicho y hay un mal presentimiento espoleando desde el fondo de su estómago.

…

…

…

3.

Alec había sido quien había abierto la puerta, traía unos viejos pantalones de deportes y su cabello un poco largo sujeto con broches que seguramente Magnus le había puesto, se veía un tanto agitado y tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, le dio a Simon una mirada de reconocimiento, antes de que unos brazos le sujetaran desde atrás y el risueño brujo de Brooklyn hiciera su aparición

—Samuel —. Saludo, agitando una de sus manos que tintinearon por los anillos de cadenas entre sus dedos.

—Es Simon —Suspiro el aludido, reacomodándose los lentes que habían resbalado por el puente de su nariz y sintiendo que quizás no era un buen momento para estar ahí, en medio de lo que sea que Magnus y Alec estuviesen haciendo.

— ¿Pasa algo? —. Pregunto Alec con urgencia en su voz, como si de pronto la presencia del castaño frente a él solo fuesen malas noticias.

—Oh, no, no nada. Todo está bien, eso creo.

—Porque no entras de una vez Sam, Alexander has dejado el horno encendido —Alec dio un brinquito entre los brazos del brujo y se inclinó hacia atrás para deshacer el abrazo e ir rumbo a la cocina —. Cariño, no corras así, si se quema siempre podemos ordenar comida china

—No quiero comida china —. Grito Alec, inclinado frente a la estufa para revisar que el asado estuviese bien.

—Vale, entonces pizza, pero nada de peperoni, Dominós no tiene una buena de peperoni —Magnus ahora estaba recargado sobre la puerta, con una sonrisa boba al ver como Alec se movía a través de la cocina revisando todo lo demás de la cena. Simon le miro, preguntándose si quizás él alguna vez había visto así a Izzy o a Clary —Bueno Sam…

—Simon

—Simon, entra debes de haber venido a algo más que solo saludar.

—Bat me ha mandado, necesito que me revises supongo.

— ¿Revisarte? —Magnus se había detenido a mitad de la sala, Alec removía algo en una olla, creía que era crema de espinacas, aun no estaba seguro, pero no escucho nada de lo dicho por Simon, podría decirlo por la forma en la que seguía abstraído en su tarea. Simon se removió sobre su sitio de forma incomoda y Magnus decidió que la mesa y el decorado de esa noche estaban de mas, así que trono sus dedos, haciendo desaparecer los muebles y en su lugar poniendo un sillón de cuero negro y un peluda alfombra naranja —Creo que puedo imaginar que es lo que debo revisarte.

— ¿De verdad? Porque yo no tengo ni idea.

—Pues te puedo dar una idea de que no será agradable para ninguno de los dos.

— ¿Perdón?

—Hace años que no hago esto, ni siquiera recuerdo donde tengo eso —. Magnus había comenzado a moverse por toda la habitación, rebuscando entre cajones de viejas cómodas y cajitas puestas en el librero. Simon por su parte trataba de reprimir el escalofrió que el énfasis de "eso" había provocado en él —. Bien, bien, Magnus piensa, debe de estar en la cajita de rapel de Woolsey, ahora, donde jodidos deje la cajita —Magnus se masajeaba las sienes como si esperase que eso ayudase atraer sus memorias más fácil y rápido —Alexander —. Corrió hasta la cocina, Alec giro un momento para verle hasta de continuar removiendo la crema —. Garbancito, ¿no has visto una pequeña caja de rapel últimamente?

Alec, detuvo el movimiento de sus manos por un segundo, con la vista fija en la pared, después negó.

— ¿La necesitas ahora? —. Pregunto, Magnus asintió distraído.

—Han mandado a Sheldon conmigo para que haga una prueba de categoría. Así que necesito lo que hay en esa caja sino creo que podría ser doloroso para él.

— ¿Prueba de categoría? Supongo que debe ser algo relacionado con lo de ser lobo.

—Oh cariño, es mucho más que eso. Creo que probablemente la vida de Sammy va dar un nuevo giro.

—Bueno, yo preferiría que no —. Dijo Simon que se había trasladado hasta la barra americana, y había tomado asiento en uno de los altos bancos. Ambos, brujo y nefilim tenían sus miradas sobre él —. Han sido unos meses bastante sorpresivos, así que mi capacidad para adaptarme a los cambios ha roto el límite, así que me temo que ni mi corazón ni mi vida quieren un cambio otra vez.

Magnus, dio un gran suspiro. Podía sentir un poco de pena por el chico, pero aun así, él tendría que aprender a lidiar con ese algo nuevo que estaba por venir.

—Alexander, ¿podrías ayudarme a buscar? Así esto acabara más rápido para Sheldon.

—Claro, pero su nombre es Simon —Dijo Alec, señalando al chico que había escondido su rostro entre sus manos.

—También Sam, sería bueno que cualquier relación que tengas o que pensaras tener sea pausada, si no me equivoco esta será tu segunda luna, así que mejor tómatelo con calma.

—Oh por Odín, eso no.

Alec pensó en Izzy, su hermana quien había estado saliendo con Simon de forma intermitente desde que le conoció, no sabía si ella iba en serio con el castaño y en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de averiguarlo pero si era si, si Izzy realmente está interesada en ese friki con aires de aventurero reprimido, entonces esto sería un problema. Puso todo a fuego lento y se dirigió al estudio para comenzar la búsqueda, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Pasaron 15 minutos, entre sacar cosa viejas de los armarios, quitar todos los libros de unos estantes y tres vistazos rápidos a la comida hasta que fue Alec quien encontró la cajita. Simon se había mantenido en su sitio, ahora recargado totalmente sobre la barra y con la barbilla apoyada sobre su brazo, soplaba los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro, deseando internamente que no hubiera ni cajita ni nada que revisar en él.

—Sammy, ven aquí —.La ronca voz de Magnus desde la sala le hizo erguirse, un nuevo escalofrió —. Esto no dolerá…Mucho.

Simon, dio una profunda respiración, para abandonar su lugar, que ahora parecía tan seguro, caminó como un corderito al matadero.

—Hey, no pongas esa cara, si no fuera por esto —Magnus sacudió la cajita entre sus manos —. Todo sería mucho peor, créeme.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene dentro?

—Oh bueno, una piedra

— ¡Una piedra!

—Sí, una piedra, ahora ven aquí. Alexander, ¿puedes acercarte también? —. Ambos, Simon y Alec se posicionaron frente a Magnus quien había hecho desaparecer la cajita, y ahora tenía una piedra que parecía hecha de miles de cristales transparentes. Simon la miro con desconfianza, Magnus solo pudo sonreír como todo gesto — Distiende tu mano, ahora Alexander si me hicieras el honor de cortar a Sheldon

—Espera, espera un segundo. Nadie va corta a nadie en esta habitación —Simon había reculado hacia atrás, protegiendo su mano antes extendida contra su pecho, y sintiendo como sus pupilas se dilataban ante el peligro.

—Solo es un inofensivo corte, necesito un poco de tu sangre para que la piedra la absorba, así veremos qué es lo que eres.

—Puedo hacerlo yo mismo. No hay necesidad de que Alec me corte.

—Vale, pero que sepas que Alexander solo quería ayudar.

—Mentira, él ni siquiera sabía que le pedirías.

—Bueno, tal vez, pero él sabe que no le pediría cosas imposibles o malas.

—Esa fue mala, fue muy mala. Querías que él me cortara.

—Que dramático —Magnus movió ambas manos restándole importancia, Simon seguía mirándole con cautela, Alec por otra parte solo se veía curioso de lo que pasaría —Ahora, si pudieses cooperar

Simon, llevo su dedo pulgar hasta su boca, desgarrando la piel de un mordisco con sus nuevos caninos más fuertes y afilados, distendió la mano hasta la piedra que volvía a tener Magnus delante de él, mirando cómo es que esta absorbía gota a gota del líquido escarlata, su mala experiencia con los vampiros paso por su mente, antes de sacudir su cabeza para ahuyentarla. La piedra se tiño completamente, un brillante rojo carmesí, como si fuese un rubí.

Magnus espero un momento antes de rodearla con chispas azules. La piedra abandono sus manos para quedarse ahí, flotando entre ellos. Latía, como si estuviese viva, como un pequeño corazón perdido que daba suspiros rítmicos. Simon la miro, dando vueltas sobre su propio eje, hasta que el color fue destilando, la piedra parecía estar bebiendo de a poco la sangre hacia su centro hasta quedar de nuevo de un blanco puro. Magnus la tomo de nuevo y la llevo cerca de su rostro olfateándola. Simon anarco una ceja ante ese gesto.

—Canela, no, es algo más fuerte pero sigue siendo dulce —. Murmuro Magnus, acercándola de nuevo hasta sus fosas nasales. La piedra ahora opaca, comenzó a tomar un nuevo color, un azul muy parecido al cielo —. Es suave, muy suave —Esta vez miro a Simon, haciéndole una seña para que fuera hasta él —Esta caliente —. Advirtió, pasándosela con cuidado.

Simon pensó que caliente no era la palabra correcta, era más bien cálida, le recordó a un pequeño polluelo entre sus manos.

—Huélela, quiero saber si estoy en lo correcto —. Le murmuro, como si temiese que elevar más su voz rompería el sutil hechizo de la habitación, Simon solo asintió, inclinando su cabeza.

—Es dulce, como pan recién horneado. Es lo único que se me ocurre.

—Bueno, pues ese es tu aroma, Sammy, ese es el aroma que tienes así que no hay duda alguna. Eres un omega.

Simon, alzo su rostro con rapidez hacia Magnus que se había dejado caer en el sofá, Presidente Miau restregándose contra su pierna y Alec en la espera de comprender lo que esas palabras significaban.

—Debes estar bromeando.

—La piedra ha hablado

Simon sintió que ese dialogo era un bizarro chiste de alguna película medieval de bajo presupuesto, miro al objeto entre sus manos y tuvo la fugaz **ocurrencia** de tirarle con ella a Magnus. Apretó los labios, y negó de nuevo.

—Debe de haber un error, yo no puedo…no...Soy…Bat dijo algo de celos…y yo no…nunca

Simon había empezado a respirar más fuerte, sus lentes resbalando y su rostro pálido, Alec se acercó un poco, preocupado, Magnus le detuvo de la muñeca y negó.

—Esto simplemente es una equivocación —. Continuo, apretando ahora la piedra, sintiendo como las puntas se le clavaban entre los dedos, Magnus se incorporó, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—Esto no es un resultado de laboratorio donde pueden existir los errores, esto es magia antigua, casi ancestral, es absoluta —. Magnus trato de que su voz sonase lo más amable posible. Si Simon hubiese sido revisado por un médico de manada, este no le hubiese permitido replicar, seria de hecho tratado con privilegios y victoriado por sus hermanos de camada, ser un omega era un honor de alto rango, ellos eran el equilibrio, la plenitud, el punto de salva guardas. Un signo de fertilidad y futuro. Sin embargo Magnus no quiso decirle eso, no al adolescente frente a él, aun así algo capto su atención — ¿Has dicho que no tuviste un celo en tu primera luna? —Simon asintió, aun esperanzado de que eso fuese señal suficiente para demostrar que no era un omega, había algo en su interior que rechazaba esa naturaleza —Imposible —, Magnus le soltó para ir por la cajita, y leer lo que estaba escrito en ella, le dio una mirada más a Simon y masajeo sus sienes —, esto es extraño, demasiado, aun para mí, así que solo se me ocurren dos posibilidades: una —. Elevo su dedo índice —, eres un buen mentiroso —, elevo unos más —, y dos simplemente eres raro, yo me inclino por lo raro.

Simon, pese a su shock inicial, anarco una ceja porque no era él quien vestía una gran bata de seda roja con un tigre en la espalda, y pantuflas de conejitos rosas.

—Nunca había escuchado sobre omegas o celos —. Murmuro Alec, tratando de escabullirse de la tensión que se había apoderado del ambiente y que presionaba sobre sus cabezas.

—Bueno cariño, es raro que se consulte a un brujo para esto, una manada suele tener un doctor entre sus filas, pero la manada de Luke está descompuesta tras esta última batalla y su doctor murió durante los ataques de Valentine, quizás por eso descuidaron a su nuevo cachorro. Además ellos no comparten mucho de su información con los cazadores, ya sabes, asuntos de subterráneos.

Magnus observo a Simon, a sus ojos cansados tras sus gafas y sus hombros caídos, ya no estaba tan pálido como cuando recibió la noticia, aun así podía notarse, como una batalla había comenzado en su interior, y entonces el gran brujo de Brooklyn supo que él entendía que es lo que significa ser un omega.

—Hey Simon

—Es Simon —. Dice automático, tardando en notar que en esta ocasión, y por vez primera Magnus no se ha equivocado. El alto hombre le sonríe tenuemente.

—Tienes un guardián del Praetor por la marca de tu frente, ¿cierto?

—Sí, se llama Jordan, lo conociste en el ensayo de la boda de Luke y la mamá de Clary

—Claro, si, él —. Magnus hace un ademan con su mano que parece ser una indicación para Alec, que se va hacia una de las habitaciones —. Y este Jordan —. Continúa Magnus, buscando la mirada de Simon —. ¿Sabes a cual categoría pertenece?

Simon quiere responder que no, que apenas y se conocen un poco, que él ni siquiera sabía nada sobre categorías, jerarquías o funcionamientos internos de manada de lobos. Pero luego recuerda a Bat sonriéndole tras la pequeña consola mientras le dice que Maia es un alfa.

—Es un alfa —. Murmura, entendiendo ahora la mueca burlona de Bat que había presagiado el resultado de él siendo un omega.

—Tendrás que informar al Praetor sobre tu condición para que hagan un cambio, el primer celo es uno de los más peligrosos, te aconsejo que compres víveres y todo lo que crees necesitar, no podrás salir de tu casa en unos cinco días.

— ¿Tanto tiempo? Bat hablo sobre supresores, acaso no…

Alec entro con una bolsa de piel vieja, dándosela a Magnus con cuidado.

—Son estos —Magnus saca un frasco naranja, con capsulas bicolor. Se la tendió a Simon —Quiero que estés consiente que quizás no funcionen como deberían, no hay nada que pueda suprimir un celo de esa magnitud.

—Entonces, estas sugiriendo que me aislé y pase por esto solo.

—Es lo mejor, no sería una buena idea que estuviese con tu manada ni cerca de ningún alfa hasta que todo termine.

—Bueno, creo que hay un pequeño fallo sobre estar encerrado en mi apartamento y no estar cerca de un alfa —.Simon juguetea con el frasco entre sus manos, porque nadie aparte de Luke y Clary sabe sobre su nueva residencia.

— ¿Tu apartamento? Creí que vivías con tu madre.

—Sí, sobre eso. Ahora vivo a unas calles de aquí, con Jordan. Él es mi compañero.

— ¿De verdad Sheldon? Ayúdame a ayudarte. Acabo de decirte que eres un omega, y tú me dice que eres un omega que ha estado viviendo en las mismas cuatro paredes que un alfa, añadámosle que no has tenido tu primer celo, y que ninguno de los chicos pertenecientes al Praetor suelen tener pareja, y tú con una relación no definida con Isabelle. Eres una pieza digna del drama de Francia del siglo XVIII, y créeme no es fácil que yo catalogue a algo de drama.

—No lo sabía, ¿vale? Esto, todo esto parece un capítulo de la dimensión desconocida, o algún viaje del doctor Who. Así que no puedo controlar todo a mi alrededor, créeme que quisiera pero como podrás notar, es un poco algo imposible.

Simon había recobrado la fuerza de su voz, al sentirse acorralado y con el orgullo siendo magullado. Magnus vio el destello ámbar en los ojos del castaño, que antes no había estado ahí, su intuición le dijo que quizás estaba presionando más de lo debido en ese momento.

—Tienes razón Sammy, no tenemos control de nuestro alrededor, pero si tenemos personas en que apoyarnos. Hablare con Luke, para informar que pasaras tu primer celo aquí.

—Magnus no tienes porque…

—Cierto que no lo tengo, pero somos un grupo extraño de algo así como amigos y sé que Clary e Isabelle querrían ayudarte.

—Gracias.

—Bien, ahora fuera de aquí, ve por tus cosas y regresa hasta mañana, que esta noche ya estaba reservada.

Simon asiente cuando Magnus rodea la cintura de Alexander para acercarle a su cuerpo. Alec no ha intervenido sobre la decisión que el brujo ha tomado. Pero es innecesario, Simon puede ver que la comprensión y la aceptación están ahí, fungiendo en la forma en la que el nefilim coloca su mano sobre la de Magnus y la tranquilidad de sus miradas al verse.

…

…

…

4.

Simon se deja caer en su cama, tiene su ante brazo sobre su rostro y un nudo en el estómago, es más de media noche. Jordan aún no ha regresado, y duda de que lo haga. Por alguna razón Simon simplemente no quiere empacar e irse, se siente indispuesto a dejar algún post it en la puerta del refrigerador anunciado de su estadía en el departamento de Magnus, tampoco quiere mandar un mensaje, su teléfono se ha quedado sin batería.

Simon, mueve sus dedos en el aire como si estuviese tocando el piano de la canción que escucha a todo volumen desde su I Pop, Clary le ha dejado dos llamadas perdidas por Skype, su computadora tiene las notificaciones parpadeantes, junto a las de Facebook, su hermana le ha etiquetado en una foto de una estatua de Iron Man, en un cine cerca de su universidad.

La canción se rebobina justo en el momento en que el sonido de las llaves tintinea tras la puerta principal. Simon se sienta en la cama, con ese olor penetrante que las flores de las tiendas por las que ha pasado le han dejado.

Toda la calle es un mar colorido de rosas, petunias, claveles y girasoles. Cajas grandes de chocolates, y peluches de estilos variados decoran los escaparates de las tiendas, ondeantes vestidos, multitudes de chicas saliendo de los centros comerciales, risas femeninas, todo en fondos de rojo, blanco y rosa. Es una explosión continua de feromonas y primavera en el ambiente. Simon siente el estómago revuelto. El clima es un poco deprimente, con nubes grises y vientos fríos, los locales están decorados con enormes corazones y frases de poemas que luchan para contrarrestar el ambiente sombrío que esos días las lluvias ligeras de febrero, en el centro de New York traen.

Simon no puede creer que ya hayan pasado dos lunas, y que esta sea la primera, en donde al parecer, nadie quiere apoderarse de instrumentos angelicales y de paso gobernar en mundo con seres de las tinieblas.

Las luces de la cocina siendo encendidas se cuelan por las rendijas de su puerta, así que toma esa como una oportunidad para despedirse de Jordan de forma adecuada. Algo así como informarle que fue un honor, no al principio, pero si cuándo se volvieron amigos, el que él fuese su protector, no cualquiera podría decir que hubo una época en donde tuvo su propio guardián.

Simon, se desliza silenciosamente, Jordan esta recargado sobre el respaldo del sofá, revisando el correo que recogió del buzón, y frunciendo el ceño ante la publicidad de cosméticos que se ha colado.

—Hey

Simon tiene la voz grave, su garganta esta reseca, y es hora que recién lo siente. Jordan eleva el rostro y le sonríe.

—Hey cachorro ¿Qué tal tu día en la estación de comida china?

—Bastante aburrido al comienzo, Bat se ha quedado atorado con el tercer gran jefe —. Simon se acomoda los lentes de forma nerviosa, Jordan no lo nota porque en ese momento está riendo.

—Se lo merece, es insoportable cuando alardea de haber terminado Zelda, tengo mis sospechas de que hizo trampa.

Simon eleva sus cejas, extrañamente de acuerdo, se aclara a la garganta y se acerca unos pasos más.

—Jordan, tengo que contarte algo.

—Cierto, cierto. ¿Viste a Luke y Clary?

Jordan ha regresado su atención a las cartas en sus manos, le da solo miradas fugaces para mantenerse al tanto de lo que él dice

—No, ellos parece que tuvieron otras cosas que hacer.

—Oh —. Jordan deja el correo sobre la mesita, al no encontrar nada interesante —. Pensé que sería importante dado que Luke llamó, pero tal vez en realidad no era nada —. Murmura, de pronto alza el rostro y le enfoca —. Hey y dime, ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora? tienes clases mañana.

—Faltare por una semana

—Te sientes mal de nuevo ¿Ya viste algún doctor o a Magnus?

—Vi a Magnus, la manada de Luke no tiene doctores.

— ¿De verdad? Creí que era de las manadas más variadas de New York.

—Según Magnus lo eran, pero la guerra la disminuyo. Ya sabes, locos queriéndose a ponderar del mundo provocan algunas bajas en el bando de los buenos.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Bien qué?

—Dijiste que tenías algo que decirme, supongo que tiene que ver con la toma de tus nuevas mini vacaciones y tu visita con Magnus —.Hubo un tono en la urgencia de la voz de Jordan que instalo un poco de confusión en el rostro de Simon.

—Me quedare en el departamento de Magnus.

Jordan le miro fijo unos segundos, antes de dar un quejido de cansancio ante el mal presentimiento que se abrió paso por su mente.

—No me digas, por favor, que hay algo nuevo rondando por ahí con tendencias psicópatas.

—No, y ni siquiera se te ocurra invocar algo así tan a la ligera —. Simon hizo un ademan con sus manos, como si alejara un algo invisible. Sacudió su cabeza y su rostro retomo un semblante serio, Jordan anarco una ceja curioso ante el cambio de gestos —. Lo que pasa, — trago saliva —, es que soy un omega.

— ¿Qué eres qué?

Jordan aspiro fuerte, tanto aire como sus pulmones se lo permitieron, Simon desvió la mirada

—Un omega

—No puedes ser un omega.

—Lo soy.

—No de verdad que no puedes, he pasado un mes contigo y yo nunca…

—Tú me conociste después de mi primera luna. Y en mi segunda luna yo aún estaba en casa con mi madre. Esta será mi tercera luna, este mes cae la segunda semana de febrero. Además Magnus ha usado una piedra que el fundador del Praetor le ha dejado, así que creo, tras mi experiencia de películas medievales y jugador de calabozos y dragones, que puedo fiarme de ese artefacto de hace cientos de años.

Jordan aprieta los labios porque si Magnus ha usado el método Woolsey no hay nada que discutir, aunque eso sea un poco imposible de creer, así que su cerebro sigue en una revolución de pensamientos que su boca dejar salir sin filtro alguno.

—Entonces, ¿tú no habías convivido con ningún lobo hasta ahora?

—Luke y Maia, pero ninguno estuvo en el proceso durante las horas en las que fui un lobo. Y estos días apenas me estoy incorporando a la manda de Luke, así que, supongo que no. Además está toda esa cosa nueva, tú sabes, lo de los celos y el asilamiento

— ¿Estas tratando de decirme que esperas tener tu primer celo en tu tercer luna? Conviviste con dos alfas. Debiste haber tenido algún celo, todos tienen su primer celo durante su primera luna cuando son omegas.

—Pues no, Magnus dice que es raro, supongo que se refería a lo mismo que tú.

—Pues claro que se refería a lo mismo que yo, aunque…

Jordan, le dio una mirada de reconocimiento, como si no hubiese notado algo importante en él hasta ese momento.

— ¿Aunque qué? —. Insto, jugueteando con sus dedos.

—Lo que no todos saben es que un celo por muy parecido que sea a la primera menstruación o como un signo de etapa de maduración, es que el primero puede ser inducido, no tiene nada que ver con la edad sino que el alfa correcto o en otros casos, el más adecuado, este cerca.

Jordan recordó entonces la primera vez que había visto a Simon, ese choque eléctrico erizándole la piel y haciéndole sentir escalofríos en la espina dorsal, ese sentimiento de posesión naciendo y el cual en las últimas semanas había salido a flote con el tema de Isabelle Lightwood, pero más importante aún que los pequeños detalles era el sutil aroma a canela del cachorro. Él lo había adjudicado a alguna loción o producto para el baño, jamás pensó que naciera de Simon. Lo miro entonces como nunca antes, ahí, frente a frente, atemorizado de lo que escuchaba. Con esa urgencia por escapar y cubrir sus oídos, por alejarse lo más posible pero obligándose al mismo tiempo a permanecer hasta el final. Aún faltaba tanto por contar.

—Pero para un alfa —. Jordan respiro profundo, tratando de mantener un tono de voz estable, de brindarle un poco de la seguridad que sus ojos miel pedían en ese instante —, es difícil saber cuál es su omega correcto, pues se trata del lobo que está dentro de nosotros, nos volvemos irracionales, machos tras el olor de reproducción. Los omegas no suelen ser muchos entre las manadas, porque ellos regularmente no son atacantes, pero se sabe que si un omega ataca es porque ha perdido una parte de él, que ha quedado sin pareja, una parte de ellos muere, es mucho dolor y miedo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que una parte de ellos mueren?

—Un alfa y omega se unen, porque es su instinto, se dice que si encuentras a tu pareja, sus almas son enlazadas, también se le llama emprimación, y eso es que, una vez que amas a ese omega, o alfa, le amaras por el resto de tu vida, aún si muere, pero cuando eso ocurre, en el caso de los omegas, pierden todo control de ellos mismos, así que atacan, es conocido que cuando un omega muerde a un mundano, muere después del acto.

— ¿Dices entonces que, mi celo se debe por culpa de un alfa?

Jordan le mira, y rodea el sofá para dejarse caer en él, se ve confuso y hay temor hundido en su mirada.

—Cuando yo mordí a Maia… — Comienza, y Simon se manda a sí mismo a permanecer en donde está, porque aunque no quiere escucharlo, debe de reconocer en silencio el esfuerzo que Jordan está haciendo al decirle eso —… Yo mordí a Maia porque era una forma de marcar mi territorio, de decirle al mundo que ella era mi pareja, pero los lobos y los humanos funcionamos de manera diferente. Si un lobo muerde a un humano este le pasara la licantropía al mismo, pero cuando un omega acepta o recibe la mordida de un alfa pasa automáticamente a ser su pareja.

Simon parpadea, porque eso es más de lo que puede procesar, más de lo que está dispuesto a comprender, y a lo que ahora duda si está listo a pertenecer, su voz se vuelve más delgada, un hilo a punto de romperse.

—Así que bueno, eso significa que…

—Que son nuestros instintos Simon, tu omega está llamando a mi alfa porque ninguno de los dos tiene pareja

—Aguarda —. Simon de pronto siente que todo se convirtió en estar con alguien por descarte, porque no hay más opción, algo así como tener que comerte el brócoli porque es todo lo que mamá hará de cena, y dormir con hambre no es algo que puedas soportar —. Espera solo un poco, estas insinuando que yo tengo la culpa —. Simon aprieta los labios con frustración. Jordan en cambio le mira como si fuese a darle un diagnostico terminal.

—No —. Articula bajo —. Lo que estoy tratando de explicarte Simon, es que quiero follarte.

…

…

…

5.

Cuando Isabelle se dejó caer sobre una de las butacas del Java Jones, estaba demasiado ocupada con su vista sobre el celular para notar la presencia de Maia a unos metros de ella, quien parecía haberse hecho la fiel convicción de interceptar a Jordan sin importar el lugar donde lo viera, ella le llamaba supervisión. Maia quiere estar segura de que la convivencia entre Jordan y Simon realmente estuviese funcionando, sentía el cariño de una hermana mayor por el chico de lentes que ahora, y tras las confesiones de su ex, comenzaba a tener un mayor sentido.

Jordan había susurrado en una versión muy resumida sus últimas horas junto al castaño durante la noche anterior. Esa mañana, tras despertar se había encontrado con una nota, en donde Simon le avisaba de su partida, iría primero con Clary y con su madre y de ahí se instalaría en el piso del gran brujo.

Maia parpadea. Jordan se encoge sobre sí mismo, dando un largo trago a su expreso.

—Eso no puede ser cierto —. Maia pareció recuperar el habla, se inclinó hacia Jordan, y comenzó a juguetear con su cabello. El chico reconoció el gesto nervioso —. Soy un alfa —, continuo bajando la voz —, tu eres un alfa, ha estado conviviendo con alfas desde entonces. Magnus se ha equivocado.

—Bueno, pues entonces ve y díselo. Que devuelva a Simon al apartamento porque el método que el mismísimo fundador del Praetor le dejo como herencia, no es más que una estafa.

— ¿El de la piedra lunar? —. Pregunta con ambas cejas elevadas. Jordan asintió —. Maldición —. Jordan volvió a sentir en acuerdo —. Aun así, no parece factible, desafía muchas de las leyes que se nos han enseñado.

—La manera en la que fluye la información en una manada, y en el Praetor es diferente. Así que créeme, no desafía ninguna ley, es solo que tú no tienes los conocimientos de los ancestrales. Hay libros, en la biblioteca de la sede en Londres que hablan sobre las parejas destinadas y la emprimación. No es algo común en nuestros tiempos, debido a las migraciones que se hicieron el siglo pasado y donde se perdieron muchos enlaces con ello. Pero si tú fueras a Europa, a la parte antigua me refiero, Ámsterdam, República Checa, incluso Alemania del oeste, ahí sí que sucede mucho entre las manadas.

—No entiendo que tiene que ver todo eso con la situación de Simon —. Maia, estira su mano, robando un poco del café de Jordan, quien parece más hundido sobre la alta mesita que un principio. Él había dejado de verla en algún momento de la conversación, abstraído en sus propias ideologías —. Jordan —, le llama suave —, me estas comenzando a preocupar.

Jordan, resiste un poco más el silencio, para después suspirar derrotado

—Estoy pensando, que quizás, no, que seguramente yo soy el responsable de que Simon no haya despertado su categoría hasta ahora.

Maia, le mira, y de pronto la taza entre sus manos resbala. El sonido de vidrio estrellándose con el suelo, atrae varias miradas, entre ellas la de Isabelle, que se levanta de inmediato.

—No, oh por… Eso… ¿Eso realmente puede pasar? ¿Que seas tú, el destinado de Simon?

— ¿El destinado de Simon para qué?

Maia se pone rígida por la voz tras su espalda, Jordan desvía su mirada. Ninguno contesta.

—Maia, ¿Qué eso de que Jordan y Simon están destinados?

Jordan quiere decir "Hey, cazadora, estoy frente a ti, no hables de mi ignorando tal cosa". Sin embargo, aprieta los labios, Isabelle Lightwood no tiene nada que ver con él. O tal vez próximamente sí que tendría un poco de protagonismo dentro de su vida.

—Estábamos hablando de la manada. Nada importante. Y tú, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Isabelle cruzada de brazos, y una ceja elevada, estudia unos segundo más a Maia para saber si no miente, parece pensar que no, porque le da una pequeña sonrisa en señal de aprobación.

—Espero a Clary y Simon.

— ¿Simon vendrá aquí? —. La voz de Jordan suena ronca, Maia le pone una mano sobre el brazo. Isabelle les observa.

—Es lo que acabo de decir.

—Me voy, tengo que ir a ver algunas cosas de la universidad, ya es algo tarde —. Dice Jordan, mientras finge ver el reloj, y levantándose presuroso del alto banco recoge sus cosas.

—Vale, te veo después —. Se despide Maia, con una sonrisa tensa. Dudo si Jordan la ha escuchado, ocupado como estaba en fugarse del lugar y de Isabelle sin parecer más sospechoso de lo que ya era.

Unos minutos después, Simon entraría riendo junto a Clary, ignorante de que el leve espasmo que su cuerpo sufre al llegar, se debería a la estela de olor que el alfa había dejado en el lugar y no al frio viento de afuera.

…

…

…

6.

Simon veía a Clary desde su lugar en la mesa, ella batía enérgicamente barras de chocolate derretido y leche en un tazón, tenía el cabello recogido en un moño desaliñado y un delantal cubierto de harina y azúcar glas. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, con sus ojos viajando de su mezcla a la imagen frente a la laptop, el video que se reproducía decía como es que la consistencia del chocolate debería ser firme, Clary no entendía lo que eso significaba.

—Hey ayudante lame cucharas, ¿crees que esto es consistente? —. Clary separo el globo de repostería de la mezcla para que viera como es que caía demasiado rápido

—Hum, no demasiado, parece más chocolate de decoración, tu sabes, lo que va encima del pastel y la crema batida —Simon sonrió al ver cómo es que la pelirroja dejaba caer los hombros —. Deberías pedirle ayuda a Alec, lo he visto cocinar y es bueno.

—Alec está demasiado ocupado haciéndole un pay de frambuesas a Magnus. ¿Tú no le darás nada a Isabelle?

—Ella no es mucho de esas cosas, ya sabes. Me dio un largo discurso hace unos días en donde me decía que me colgaría de las pelotas si yo osaba darle flores y peluches. Y bueno, a mí me gusta todo como esta en mi cuerpo.

Clary rio, mientras se giraba para agregarle más chocolate a la mezcla, con esperanza de que se volviese más espesa.

—Creo que deberías dejarla en el fuego y batir desde ahí, el calor haría que el chocolate se incorporara más rápido.

—Cierto, buena idea —. Clary regreso todo a la cacerola de la estufa y comenzó de nuevo su tarea de batir —. Aun así — dijo después de un momento —, Isabelle es el tipo de chica que aprecia los detalles, solo tienes que buscar algo que le guste.

—No lo creo.

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué no? Vamos, no pierdas los ánimos ahora que parecen estar cerca de definir su relación.

—Si le doy algo a Izzy por estas fechas solo representara amistad.

—Simon, deberías irte a ver un maratón de Harry Potter para recordarte que fuiste sorteado en Griffyndor. Debes de hacer honor a la valentía de tu casa.

—Calma Fray — Simon, alzo ambas manos en señal de rendición, Clary le sonrió grande ante la forma en la que Simon seguía llamándole a pesar de ahora tener un apellido diferente, porque a palabras de su mejor amigo para él siempre ella sería su chica Fray —. No es necesario recordar nada de eso, por cierto te has escuchado como una friki.

—Lo sé, pero no importa. Y si es necesario, Isabelle es una chica especial así que bueno, tienes que…

—Clary, no importa con que intenciones compre algo para ella, somos amigos, desde ahora.

— ¿Qué?

—No iba tener una cita hoy en el café con Izzy como te dije.

—Pero, yo te deje ahí en Java Jones, y parecía una cita.

—Si cite a Izzy, pero fue para hablar con ella sobre mi categoría.

—No lo entiendo, Luke lo dijo, que la categoría no te limitaba a estar con alguien de tu especie, como les había pasado a mamá y a él.

—Lo sé, pero hubo algunas cosas que Luke no sabía y que yo le he dicho esta mañana, por cierto pasare la noche aquí, así que ve al instituto con Jace, no quiero deprimirme por verles todos acaramelados.

— ¿Cosas, qué clase de cosas? —.Clary había ignorado deliberadamente lo último. Simon pareció suspirar derrotado.

—Esto es un poco largo, así que te sugiero deberías apagar la estufa si no quieres arruinar el chocolate.

Ella lo hizo, tallando sus manos sucias contra el delantal, y la mirada fija en los ojos miel de Simon, él supo en ese momento que no sería fácil repetir por tercera vez en el día, la decisión que había tomado.

…

…

…

7.

Cuando la noche llego, Simon estaba preparado para que Luke le pusiera el collar de cuero en el cuello y lo sujetara fuerte al radiador de la calefacción, Jocelyn se había encargado de ponerle todo lo que fuese a necesitar, comida, botellas de agua, supresores, juegos de sabanas limpias y muda de ropa para el siguiente día. La cadena que Luke había comprado esa tarde era la suficiente para permitirle tener una libre movilización por toda la habitación, baño y cocina, nada de salir fuera. Magnus le recogería a primera hora de la mañana a través de un portal y le instalara los 4 días restantes en el piso que había sido ya acondicionado para él.

Al principio Simon había pensado que la cadena era demasiado, le haría sentir como un perro rabioso que debía ser contenido, Luke le explico que era una práctica común entre las manadas cuando se salían de control, un castigo de sumisión impuesto por los lideres alfas para casos especiales.

—Eres el segundo omega que conozco que hará uso de las cadenas. Aunque debo admitir que continúan siendo intimidantes como la primera vez —Luke trataba de mantener un gesto neutro, era difícil, cuando cerró la cadena en el collar, miro a quien ahora era su cachorro —. Debes recordar Simon, que será doloroso, y perderás totalmente la racionalidad, tu instinto por procrear dominara y eso puede llevarte a hacer o decir cosas que normalmente no harías, he avisado a la manada sobre ello, así que tendrás a alguien monitoreándote por cualquier cosa, todo alfa ha sido retirado de la zona en un radio de 15 km.

Simon asintió, mientras caminaba alrededor verificando cuanto es que la cadena le permitía moverse. Jocelyn le observo, dejando algunos chocolates de Clary quien se había resistido a marcharse, había sido obligada finalmente entre Jace y Alec, fueron solo unas palabras murmuradas entre los tres, pero parecieron ser suficientes para que la pelirroja no tratara de luchar más para permanecer junto a él.

— ¿Me llamaras verdad? no importar lo que pase, promete que me llamaras Simon.

El entrelazo sus dedos meñiques como un juramento.

Y ahora que estaba solo en esa cabaña, Luke y Jocelyn pasarían la noche el viejo piso de la pelirroja, maldijo a quien quiera que escribiera que era doloroso el primer celo, porque eso no le hacía justicia a ninguna de las cosas que en ese momento su cuerpo experimentaba.

Su temperatura había aumentado escandalosamente, más de 43 grados, tenía fiebre y la garganta seca, había espasmos recurrentes en intervalos de 10 a 15 minutos, y su mente estaba colapsada con los recuerdos de Jordan, su voz ronca de cuando gritaba ante algún video juego, su cabello revuelto por las mañanas, su afición por las malteadas de proteínas e ir a correr a Central Park, su sonrisa cuando podía entender alguna de las referencia que él decía cuando se hallaban solos y aburridos, su mirada llena de culpa cuando quería redimirse con Maia, el color mate de su piel, el tatuaje tribal de su bíceps, pero sobre todo, esa forma en la que le había dicho que quería follarlo.

Simon gimió en frustración, su omega lloriqueando por la falta del alfa de Jordan.

Cuando Simon lo noto, fue porque la cadena había dado un duro tirón, tensándose al llegar al límite, sus pies le habían llevado por la puerta de la cocina tratando de escapar, con fiebre y descalzo, hacia donde su instinto le decía que estaba Jordan, Luke como medida extra de seguridad le había mandado a la sede del Praetor durante lo que durara el celo. Simon quiso llorar al recordarlo.

Sintiendo su sangre hervir ante la urgencia de transformarse en lobo y correr todo el camino hasta la sede. Se dejó caer al suelo, ambas manos envolviendo el collar, reprimiendo la ansiedad por arrancarlo, el sonido de alguien en la puerta principal le hizo girar, no podía mantenerse en pie, sus piernas temblaban de manera ridícula, así que gateo hasta la entrada de la sala.

Fue el repiquete de los tacones contra la madera lo que le hizo encogerse sobre su sitio.

—Izzy

—Oh por el ángel, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo en el suelo?

Isabelle vestía ropa de combate, con unas altas botas, corrió hasta él, dejándose caer de rodillas a su lado. Lo tomo por los brazos en un intento por levantarle, Simon solo negó.

—Es inútil, si no hay motivación mi cuerpo no reaccionara para caminar, ya lo intente.

Izzy le observo, hablaba entre jadeos, sus lentes empañados con sus propio aliento y sus mejillas encendidas. Ella toco los costados de su rostro con cuidado, sintiendo la piel transpirada y caliente.

—Tienes fiebre —. Murmuro Izzy, Simon sonrió flojito

—Bueno, ese es el menor de mis males si me lo preguntas.

—No deberías estar solo, Jace dice que Clary peleo para poder quedarse pero Alec la convenció de ceder, diciéndole que obtendría quedarse contigo en el apartamento de Magnus desde mañana.

—No sé qué tan buena idea sea eso. No me agrada imaginar a Clary junto a mí mientras yo tengo la urgencia de follar.

Simon se tapó la boca con sus manos al reparar las palabras que le había dicho a quien en una realidad alterna pudo haber sido su novia. Isabelle sin embargo desdeño el gesto como si eso no fuese con ella. Pero Simon lo sabía cuánto es que le había afectado escucharle decir todo eso y como había salido prácticamente corriendo del Java Jones esa mañana, no la culpaba. No culpaba a Isabelle si ella ya no quería hablarle ni tener ningún tipo de contacto con él, porque ella no merecía eso, no de su parte.

—Lo siento —. Murmuro, cuando ella pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros para llevarle hasta una de las sillas del comedor, sus ojos habían caído sobre la cadena del cuello, no había dicho nada pero él sabía lo que ella había podido discernir que significaban con solo verle.

—Sabes que odio que se disculpen conmigo así que ahórratelo Simon.

—No de verdad yo…

—Cállate —. Le gruño, mientras acomodaba la cadena tras el respaldo —. Esta mierda pasa de vez en cuando, ¿vale? Además entiendo que no era tu intención volverte gay.

—No me volví gay —. Replico de inmediato

— ¿Qué tal el termino de Jordan sexual, suena mejor para ti?

—Del asco.

—Entonces calla, te traeré agua.

—No tienes que hacer eso.

—Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo, además, yo ya tenía planes contigo, y aunque esto sea una versión más bizarra de lo que yo había imaginado, funciona para mí.

Isabelle salió sin mirar atrás. Simon se hundió en la silla cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, su omega no quería ser tocado por nadie más y había sido muy difícil reprimirse de querer alejar a Isabelle de él, no podía ni pensar cómo sería pasar horas con ella.

—Por favor —. Murmuro lo más bajo que pudo —. Resiste, ella ha sido buena conmigo, y mira lo que le hemos hecho, así que resiste, tómalo como una de las muchas cosas que tendrás que hacer de ahora en adelante si no quieres que yo enloquezca aún más.

Simon sabía que hablarle al lobo en su interior parecía calmar un poco toda la revolución de su cuerpo, era difícil comprender para todo aquel que no fuera parte de esa especie, la sensación de tener a alguien más ahí, viviendo en el interior. Respiro profundo, cuando Izzy entraba con una botella de agua,

—No me quedare — Dijo Izzy, recargándose en la mesa, Simon la vio mientras daba un gran trago de agua junto a un par de supresores —. Clary me lo explico y además Maia ha estado mandado mensajes como desquiciada porque no sabe nada de ti y no puede acercarse.

—Lo siento

—Deberías, tienes preocupados a todos — Simon asintió con la mirada en el suelo — Hey Simon —, le llamo suave — ¿Crees que habríamos funcionado?

—Si —, susurro, alzando el rostro para verla. Ella le sonrió con tristeza.

—Yo también lo creo.

…

…

…

8.

Alguien dijo una vez, que el amor no es suficiente, que es como una receta de creme Brulee, se necesitan de muchos ingredientes, y cuidado. Un descuido diminuto, un pequeño error, o un cambio no contemplado pueden llevarlo a un final inesperado, o en su caso al fallo del postre. Pero también esa misma persona afirmo, que el amor toma formas diferentes y variadas, en una trampa de la propia trampa. Un bucle infinito y desconocido.

Puede empezar bien o mal. Puedes estar esperándolo por la puerta principal o simplemente llega y se cuela por una venta entre abierta.

El amor es difícil de explicar, de comprender e inclusive de sentir. Simon no sabe bien cómo funciona el amor él solo sabe que la espalda de la chica que desaparece por el bosque trasero de la cabaña lleva un sinfín de posibilidades pintadas como tatuajes en la piel. Ella será feliz, algún día ella lo será, no porque le necesite, sino simplemente porque ella lo merece.

—Te has controlado hasta el final.

—La hecho golpearme en la nariz como modo de compensación y para no percibir tu aroma.

—No durara mucho antes de que tu habilidad de curación se active. Además mi instinto no lo hace tan fácil

— ¿Cómo esta él?

—El líder del Praetor le ha tenido que sedar, sintió el comienzo de tu celo.

—Tendré que mudarme otra vez —. Murmuro Simon, tomando más agua, a su cuerpo comenzaba a terminársele el efecto de las pastillas. Maia lo percibió alejándose unos pasos de él.

—Pensé que ella no vendría, mande como 30 mensajes.

—Bueno Izzy parece que es así, hace cosas que no te esperas.

—No es la única. ¿Ya sabes que es lo que harás con Jordan?

—No, pero será mejor que te vayas, ya lo siento regresar — Simon tenia ambas manos sobre su vientre, ella asintió en comprensión, sabia a lo que él se refería, recorriéndole la columna como un calambre.

—Por cierto, feliz San Valentín — dijo Maia, dejando una caja de bombones con chocolate. Simon le sonrió apagado.

—Feliz San Valentín

Maia le dio una última mirada, tomando el mismo camino de Isabelle.

Simon se quedó ahí en la cocina, jugando con la cadena de su cuello, pensando que esta era la representación exacta de cómo es que ahora se sentía, conectado, atrapado y explorando sus límites. San Valentín termino, en esa vieja cabaña, junto a la vida que Simon hasta entonces había conocido, mañana sería un nuevo día.


End file.
